


Ditching for playtime

by Queen001



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Ditching school, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Lesbians, Obedience, Piss, Punishment, Scat, Smut, Threesome, Watersports, face sittings, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen001/pseuds/Queen001
Summary: This is all based off of a Dream and is fake so don’t take any of this seriously. I hope it doesn’t suck too bad I’ll be editing it soon .





	Ditching for playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a 2 shot and write how they all met and started this whole ordeal.

Mary has school today which is great because her two pets are there like every other day . But today is different because they have a half of day so she told her two pets to not tell there parents so they can spend the whole day at her house . With her great luck her mom will be out all day doing a double shift at work.Which means her mom won’t be able to see her stay home and not leave for school.An like good pets they skip and tell their parents they will stay after school for 2 hours . Which means they get a full extra hour since they live on the same block and don’t have to spend time traveling far . It’s a good thing they are all seniors in high school and are eighteen years old so they won’t call their parents. She tells them both to be at her house by 8 am . 

 

Once 8 am hits Kim texts her to open the door which she does smiling at Kim than frowns when she doesn’t see mimi behind her . “Where is Mimi “she says angry “um the elevators in her building broke down so she has to walk down her seven flights she will be here any minute “ she says nervous looking down. “ okay my pretty pet I’ll text her the door is unlocked and to close it on the way in “ she says taking out her phone and texting her pet . “Let’s go eat breakfast” she says grabbing Kim’s hand . They go into the kitchen and start eating when they hear the door open and then a click. 

“Sorry I was late “ Mimi says looking down. Mary stops eating and looks at her “ you know I thought I raised my pets to be obedient “ she says then continues to eat . Mimi automatically drops to her knees and crawls to Mary . “I’m sorry mistress I should have left earlier how can I make this up too you “ she says now right in front of her. “Hmm I’m done eating and this chair hurts “ she says standing up . “ you two get undressed and put your stuff in my room then meet me in the guest room” she says walking away .

Once in the guest room she gets her lube and strap on out of the closet where she hides it since her parents never come in there. Then she gets undressed and turns on the tv . Seconds later both girls walk in completely naked . “Mimi get on the bed today you will be punished and are no longer my pet for today your my seat and toilet “ she says . “Yes mistress “ she says getting on the bed and lays face up . Mary automatically walks over and sits on top of Mimi’s face hard enough so she breaths heavy but can still enough. “ Kim prepare the disobedient pet until I can fuck her with the cock on the dresser” she says and starts grinding down on Mimi’s face .

She moves her pussy from her face when she doesn’t feel any tongue. “ start licking now your disobedient and stupid “ she says and pulls her by the hair back into her pussy finally feeling her tongue. “ next time I don’t feel no tongue I’ll slap you “ she says rubbing her clit with Mimi nose and pushing down so her tongue goes deeper into her hole she starts moaning . Mimi gasp when Kim fingers her starting with two fingers right away using spit as lube even though Mary took some out . Mary lifts her pussy off her face and slaps her hard enough to only sting her cheek “I told you not too remove your tongue “ she says . 

After she says that she feels the need to relieve her bladder . “Open your mouth pet and don’t spill an drop “ she says then aims her piss stream at her open mouth letting loose her bladder . While Mimi drinks it down she tells Kim to put on the strap on and fuck Mimi Hard. Once she’s done releasing her bladder she decides she needs too release something else . She gets up and turns around with her asshole now on Mimi’s mouth .”Okay you did a good job not spilling anything now I want you to chew and swallow all my shit then lick my ass clean “ she says than sits back on Mimi’s face. 

Now turned too Kim she sees she got her end of the strap on inside of her and is about too put the other side in Mimi . So she starts pushing the first turd is short and fat . It takes a while for her too chew but once she does she puts her tongue back too Mary’s asshole just in time for her next and last turd this one is long and skinny so she has too chew while it comes out . Mary is happy her toilet is doing so well . “ good job pet now get ready for me too cum on your face and Kim too actually fuck you” she says turning back too her pussy on her mouth . 

 

Kim this whole time was shallowing thrusting not really doing much for her self or Mimi but one Mary turns back around she starts thrusting hard and deep. This causes the part in her too move to so she throws her head back and moan. Mimi is a moaning mess too but Mary makes sure her tongue isn’t off her clit . Once it is she slaps her and pulls her by her hair back to her clit and grinds down on her face only giving her enough air not to pass out but she does get Mimi light headed . Mimi doesn’t care because of how good Kim is fucking her . “Uh uh uh suck my clit pet I’m about too cum “ she says moaning then comes then breaths heavy after the amazing orgasm . 

She gets off Mimi to see both of them close and reaches too Mimi’s clit and latching onto Kim’s nipple causing both of them too come. Once they do Mary removes her self from Kim and Mimi . “ okay my pets let’s go shower together and watch movies.

After fooling around in the shower they cleaned their mess and made out during all the movies it was time for them to leave . “Bye my pets I’ll see you tomorrow” she says and kisses them both goodbye


End file.
